


爱梅特赛尔克X光之战士♀

by Lord_Gao



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 4





	爱梅特赛尔克X光之战士♀

文笔极差，仅为个人娱乐产物  
雷，十分雷，ooc严重  
警告不打了，因为在写前情提要的时候我也不知道我会写出什么——反正是车没错  
好吧，剧透警告，阿尔伯特工具人警告  
任何不适请直接右上  


  
  
  
  
  
悬挂公馆的某个私人房间内。  
阿尔伯特如同往常一样不请自来，他本想和冒险者聊聊近期发生的事，然而就在他刚刚在房间内现出身形的时候，屏风后面传来的声响引起了他的注意，脚步也不由得跟着停了下来。  
是被压抑着的喘息声和显得有些破碎的呻吟声，想必任何一个成年男性都能立刻明白此刻在屏风后面的床铺上正发生着什么。  
“拂晓的英雄大人，在这种时候倒是跟普通女性也没什么不同嘛。”  
那是爱梅特赛尔克的声音。  
这让本想就此离开的阿尔伯特又迟疑了起来，在他眼里，那个男人无论怎么看都透着一种可疑，也从来不会说出自己的真实目的，只是抱着看好戏一般的心态跟在冒险者的身边，虽然在现阶段看上去几乎是无害的，但在当前这个特殊场合下，难免不会做出什么……危害到她的举动。  
阿尔伯特吞了吞作为灵魂状态实际上并不存在的口水，明知道自己此刻应当回避一下，但还是顺着屏风的缝隙朝着床铺的方向看了过去……  
女性冒险者显得有些娇小的身体被高大的加雷马人拥在怀里，衣衫凌乱，她目光显得有些涣散地倚靠在男人胸前，死死地咬着自己的手指防止叫出声音，另一只手则是揪着男人胸前的衣服，显得有些不安分地扭动着身体。  
“对，就是这样，忍着点…被人听到的话，对你来说会变得很麻烦的吧……”  
爱梅特赛尔克拥着冒险者的肩膀，另一只手正从她的衣襟下抽出，顺势又顺着裙摆钻了进去。  
冒险者在此前并没有多少经验，长期的四处奔波居无定所让她很难找到一个可以长时间相处到可以发生亲密关系的对象，最多也只能在某些实在是有些寂寞的夜里适当地抚慰自己一下，在来到这个世界后，由于阿尔伯特时常会出现在房间内，她已经很长时间没有这么做过了，着实积累了不少的压力。  
外加击败灵光卫后吸收了过于庞大的光之力…虽然伙伴们告诉她这样是没关系的，她也并非有怀疑伙伴的意思，但终归还是会或多或少地感到不安。  
英雄应该是完美无缺的，不应该去依靠任何人的…产生这些负面的情绪和过于依赖他人只会带来让人悲伤的结果，这些她都清楚。  
可是她做不到，当个英雄实在是太累了。  
“我的英雄大人啊，连这种时候都要走神？”  
爱梅特赛尔克的声音听上去倒没有什么责备的意思，只是轻巧地碰触和抚弄就把冒险者的注意力拉了回来，男人骨节分明的修长手指在试探着进攻她的入口，陌生的感觉让冒险者有些紧张地绷起了身体退缩着，大腿也跟着并拢在了一起。  
“嗤——”  
男人发出了有些嘲弄意味的轻笑，也没有催促或者命令什么，只是停止了手指的动作，搂着冒险者的肩膀把向后退开的她拉了回来。  
“那么，你想怎么样呢？”  
“……”  
她没有正面回答，自暴自弃一般地把整个脸埋入了男人的胸前，顿了顿，又重新分开了大腿。  
意思再明确不过了。  
爱梅特赛尔克把手从裙摆下抽了出来，冒险者几乎是下意识地想要捉住他的手腕让他继续，在接触到的一瞬间又像触电般地缩回了手，脸也跟着红了起来，她觉得眼前的男人大概是在捉弄她，比起安慰自己什么的，其实来人只是想让她难堪而已吧？  
……幸好没有其他人在。  
“真是麻烦的英雄大人啊……”爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，握着她无处安放的手重新挂在了自己衣服上，又咬着自己有些碍事的手套摘下了它，“…别一直盯着我看。”  
冒险者慌忙把头重新埋在了男人的胸前，尽管那个金属装饰硌得她有些难受，她察觉到自己的裙子被逐渐卷了上去堆在腰间，这个季节有些微凉的空气让她不禁打了个哆嗦。  
随即有些温热的手掌就再次抚上了她的下身。  
“……嗯……！”她在一瞬间蜷起了身体，那手指坚持不懈地抚弄着她，隔着薄薄的布料有意无意地戳刺着她的入口，紧绷的身体很快就软了下去，同时也为了接纳眼前的男人产生了某种反应。  
被爱液浸湿的内裤很快就被脱了下去，男人的指尖毫无阻碍地按在了阴核上，在上面灵活地打着转，时不时轻按一下，冒险者捂着自己的嘴巴，不住地颤抖着，那是和自己碰触时完全不同的感觉，穴口微微地张合着，吐出了更多的爱液。  
实在是太丢脸了……可是……  
那些爱液被涂到了阴核上，起到了很好的润滑作用，连最开始的少许滞涩感都消失了，剩下的只有强烈的快感。  
“……哈啊……等………嗯啊……！”冒险者按住了男人的手腕，她的脑子开始变得有些混乱，大概是邀请和拒绝的意思都有那么一点，男人的动作则是变得得寸进尺了起来，稍微用力地快速按压着阴核，又像是要防止她逃走一样按住了她的腰，无处可逃的冒险者在手指的持续进攻下很快就被送上了高潮。  
“……嗯啊……可以了……已经……去了……够了…………嗯……！”  
伴随着高潮，大量的爱液喷溅了出来，穴口也随着身体的痉挛不停地开合着。  
“你可真是让人失望啊……只是这样就不行了？嗯？”  
那是他一贯的带有嘲弄意味的语气，爱梅特赛尔克俯身把高潮到有些失神的少女压在了身下，在穴口微张的时候，顺势送入了一个指节。  
“……疼……哈啊……别………”还在高潮中的少女完全没法说出完整的句子，体内被手指侵入，内壁几乎是立刻就紧紧地箍了上来咬住了男人的手指，像是要把他绞断一般。  
“明明只会带来痛苦，为什么你们这些残缺的灵魂会喜欢这种事？”爱梅特赛尔克抱怨着，在她体内旋转着手指，一点点地深入了进去，“别乱动，受伤了可就麻烦了。”  
“……嗯……哈………！”冒险者努力放松着自己的身体，但没有多少经验的她实在是有些不得要领，本想反驳的话也吞了回去，爱梅特赛尔克又抱怨了几句，看到她依然有些痛苦的表情，扭过头去相当不满地嘀咕了一句“麻烦死了”一类的话，垂下头去吻上了她的嘴唇。  
“……！”冒险者错愕的眼神显然引起了眼前男人的某些不满，她的嘴唇被不轻不重地咬了一下作为警告，这才后知后觉地闭上了眼睛，随即嘴唇就被彻底封住了，她本来还是有些机械性地想要回应对方，直到湿软的舌头顶入了她的口腔，主动权也被彻底夺走了，口腔内壁被肆意地舔弄着，带走了她的大部分注意力，这让手指的进入终于变得顺利了一些，在稍微等她适应了一下后，就着爱液的润滑开始了抽插。  
“……哈啊……里面………嗯……！”冒险者的身体随着手指的进出开始微微颤抖起来，体内被一次次地扩张着，又被有意搅弄着发出咕啾咕啾的水声，男人只是稍微弯曲了一下手指，她就忍不住再次并拢了大腿。  
“哈……”爱梅特赛尔克好整以暇地停止了手指的抽插，只是慢吞吞地在女性的体内转动着手指，他的衣服丝毫没有显得凌乱，脸上的表情也不带有任何情欲，那样子仿佛就像是在做一件再平常不过的什么事一般，“所以，要停下吗？”  
“唔……”冒险者抬起了目光，用近乎于哀求的眼神看着眼前的男人，却没得到什么回应，那手指恰到好处地撩拨着她的欲望却根本没有满足她的打算，她咬了咬嘴唇，又一次主动打开了大腿，头也跟着转向一边，“……继续………嗯……！”  
小穴内又被挤入了一根手指，两根手指并拢着再次开始在她的体内进出，带出的体液溅到了床单上，深处被碰触搅弄到的感觉让她连脚趾都敏感得蜷缩了起来，体内那些细小的褶皱也一一抚过，强烈的快感让冒险者发出的声音染上了些许的哭腔，“……嗯啊……慢……点……呜……！”  
手指突然整根没入进来，女性的宫口位置有些浅，连指尖都可以稍微触碰到，陌生又有些恐惧的感觉让她不受控制地想要逃开，然而只要有一点表现出拒绝的举动男人就会马上停止，随之而来的那种不上不下的空虚感折磨得她几乎要发疯，她只好用手抱着自己的大腿分向两边方便男人的进一步动作，“……别……太深了……哈啊……”  
“嗯？你是说…这样？”爱梅特赛尔克侧过了身体，一手托起了她的腰，另一只手的手指再次没入了进去，搅弄了几下深处后快速地抽插起来，拇指也跟着再次按在了阴核上按压着，冒险者不住地发出呻吟，身体也剧烈地颤抖着，胡乱地摇着头，也不知道是想要拒绝什么。  
阿尔伯特的呼吸几乎在一瞬间停滞了，由于爱梅特赛尔克让开了一点位置，他可以清楚地看见冒险者现在的状态——那个数次拯救过世界的大英雄现在正无力地瘫软在床上，努力扳开了自己的大腿，整个暴露出来的小穴正主动含着几乎可以说是陌生男人的手指，身下的床单也早已被爱液打湿了一片，无论是哪张小嘴发出的声音都像是在邀请。  
“……哈啊……啊………爱梅………”冒险者叫出男人名字的时候显得有些小心翼翼，在体内的某一处被抚过的时候，她猛地颤抖了一下，眼角跟着渗出了生理性的泪水，“唔……！”  
爱梅特赛尔克放缓了动作，试探着再次按上了那一处，同时拨弄着早已充血涨大的阴核，又像是有些心不在焉地看向了屏风。  
这个举动让阿尔伯特内心一惊，又强自镇定了下来，理论上除了冒险者外，应该是没人能看到他的才对……  
“……”爱梅特赛尔克俯下身，凑到了冒险者的耳边，目光却始终没有离开过屏风，“…是这里吗？我的英雄大人，你的弱点可真是好找啊……”  
“……呜……别………哈啊……一直……弄………嗯啊……！”体内的敏感点被准确地捕捉到，用力按压摩擦着，少女敏感地反弓起了身体，又落回了床上，张大了嘴巴却又发不出声音，就像是一条离了水的鱼儿一般，她的指甲深深地陷入了大腿内侧的皮肤里，抓出了几道血痕，穴肉层层叠叠地吸住了男人的手指，像是在邀请着想被更加过分地对待。  
“啧。”爱梅特赛尔克看着被她自己抓出来的几道血痕皱了皱眉，又重新压回了她身上，用膝盖顶开了她的大腿，同时适时地遮住了阿尔伯特的视线。  
“也该差不多了，拂晓的英雄大人。”  
从阿尔伯特的角度再也看不到那个男人又做了些什么，他大概还在用手指尽情地折磨那位英雄，少女的双腿在半空中无力地踢打了几下，随即伴随着一声夹杂着哭音的尖叫，她的身体整个痉挛了起来。  
“呜……可以……了……已经……嗯啊……别……再……啊啊………！”她的呻吟声还在继续，很快就转变为了低低的抽泣声，显然依然没有被放过，爱梅特赛尔克在几分钟后才抽出了手指，喷出了大量爱液的小穴十分泥泞，显得狼狈不堪，在他起身后，被留在床上的少女依然还是有些失神的，连合上大腿的力气都没有，可以清楚地看见微张的穴口还在随着无意识的痉挛向外喷吐着小股的爱液。  
等她回神的时候，爱梅特赛尔克已经离开了房间。

——他到底为什么会这个时候过来，难道只是为了……  
显然这种问题是想不出答案的，冒险者摇了摇头，简单地整理了一下床铺就重新躺了回去，世界没有留给她时间来考虑自己的事，她现在只能抓紧时间去休息，因为明天还有战斗等着她，她需要成为这个世界的暗之战士，不管她是否愿意。  
  
爱梅特赛尔克变得经常来她的房间，尤其是在她吸收了新的灵光卫的夜里，这也正是她情欲高涨的时候。  
她想不出他为什么要来，而且都只是在抚慰过她的情欲后就停了手，有那么一阵子她甚至以为古代人真的都不需要做那些事，直到某次听到他说…他也是有感情有家人有朋友的……  
其实她已经习惯了这个男人的爱抚和碰触，也完全不介意有什么更进一步的接触……她不是那种会受传统观念束缚的人。  
也许他真的只是来安慰她的吧，毕竟，他还曾经有过恋人……  
阿尔伯特看着坐在自己对面有些发怔又在叹气的冒险者，把本想说出口的话又咽了回去——他总是觉得爱梅特赛尔克是看得见他的，尤其是最近的几次，总是会刻意去选一个正对着他的角度。  
那应该不是错觉。  
“其实我……”  
“呦，英雄大人。”  
阿尔伯特的话被闯进来的不速之客打断了，爱梅特赛尔克像往常一样进了房间。  
阿尔伯特只好住了嘴，平时爱梅特赛尔克在房间里的时候，他都是不会正面出现的，此时显然也该选择回避，但是马上回避的话……冒险者可能就会察觉到他在之前就知道两人的关系了，所以他只好踌躇着呆在了原处。  
冒险者一言不发地起了身，想要离开餐桌的时候被爱梅特赛尔克捉住了手腕。  
“不欢迎我吗？”他自顾自地坐在了椅子上，顺势拉着冒险者让她坐到了自己腿上，“或者是，这里有什么…其他的原因？”  
冒险者有些僵硬地挪了挪身子，带着哀求的神色看向了阿尔伯特。  
“需要我离开吗？”阿尔伯特询问。  
“你今天是怎么了呢？”爱梅特赛尔克扳着冒险者的下巴半是强迫地让她看向自己，“你平时的样子虽然也很无趣，但可比现在专心多了。”  
“……去……床上……”冒险者的声音几乎低不可闻，她觉得这个暗示够明显了，阿尔伯特应该能…领会到？  
“所以，你认为我来了就只会想着那一件事？那样的话…在这里就行了，不是吗？”爱梅特赛尔克顺势把餐桌上的东西向边上推了推，抱起了冒险者将她放在了餐桌上。  
“……”阿尔伯特向后退了一步，他觉得爱梅特赛尔克又在盯着自己所在的方向看了。  
“唔……！”温热的手掌顺着少女的衣襟探了进去，夜之民的体温比想象中的还要炽热一些，早已习惯被眼前男人碰触的身体瑟缩了一下，随即就乖乖地承受了。  
“……嗯……”冒险者把头埋入了爱梅特赛尔克的颈窝，任由对方的手掌在自己身上游走，男人的手掌慢慢上移，隔着衣服也能很清楚地看见那只手覆在了她的胸前，稍加刺激就让她发出了喘息，“哈啊……别……看………”  
她知道阿尔伯特还在房间内。  
“你在对谁说话？对我？”爱梅特赛尔克用另一只手解着她衣服上的纽扣，随着外套被脱了下去，大片的皮肤裸露在了微凉的空气中，这让冒险者禁不住打了个冷战，按住了男人的手。  
“还是对那个一直跟在你身边的影子呢？啊…就算是我也看不太真切呢，不过他可不是第一次看到这样的你……”  
爱梅特赛尔克反扣住冒险者的手，慢慢的把她压倒在餐桌上，那些金属制成的餐具蹭上了她的皮肤，冰冷的刺激却没能让她的脑子及时清醒过来。  
阿尔伯特…早就看到……了？  
她感到头晕目眩，不知道哪里来的力气推开了眼前的男人，然后才后知后觉地感到了害怕——她其实根本不是这个男人的对手。  
“……！”爱梅特赛尔克在猝不及防下被推的一个踉跄，在一瞬间脸上甚至浮现出了红色的印痕，不过很快就回复了常态，“好吧，既然大英雄不欢迎我……那我离开就是了。”  
“……诶？”冒险者没想到对方会这么好说话。  
“不过我倒是有些好奇…你为什么要跟这些残次品混在一起呢？算了，这与我无关。”爱梅特赛尔克摊了摊手，朝着门口走去，末了到底还是回过头看向了她，“……你们这些不完整的残次品啊，互相扶持着以为可以挣扎着一起获救，实际上只会共同落入万劫不复的深渊。”  
“…然而就算我说得再多，对现在的你来说也没什么意义吧……啧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克离开了。  
冒险者坐在桌子上发呆了许久，阿尔伯特才小心翼翼地开了口：“我，我其实……”  
“你都看到了？从一开始？”冒险者从桌上跳下来，披上外套向着床的方向走了过去，“……我当时的样子肯定很可笑吧……”  
“没有……！不，我的意思是……我只是怕他伤害到你，我……”阿尔伯特的声音小了下去，因为这种说辞无论如何看起来都像是借口，他其实也早就知道爱梅特赛尔克不会对她做什么过分的事，但还是……“我是说，我很抱歉。”  
“谢谢你为我担心，阿尔伯特，只是那样……实在不像是什么英雄该有的举动。”冒险者自嘲地笑了笑。  
“……至少在我面前，你可以不需要去当个英雄。”阿尔伯特朝着冒险者走了过去，“我可不会叫你大英雄什么的——作为这个世界曾经的光之战士，我同样了解那种感受，所有人都把他们的期待强加在你身上，那简直会把人压垮。”  
“……我没事，那些是我应该做的，毕竟只有我能……我能做到。”冒险者垂下头去，她背对着阿尔伯特，肩膀耸动着，终于还是忍不住低声抽泣起来，“…我没关系的……只剩下最后一个灵光卫了，马上就能……”  
“别去想那些了。”阿尔伯特打断了她，他向着她伸出了手，没有实体的手臂就那样穿过了她的身体，他不由得怔了一下。  
他的这副身体，显然没办法像那个男人一样有能力让她暂时把责任义务之类的都抛掉。  
这让他有些沮丧，不知道该如何收场才好。  
“……”冒险者止住了抽泣，拉过被子裹在自己身上，顿了顿，又把外套从被子下面送了出来，“……现在，可以抱过来了。”  
“什么？”阿尔伯特一时没有反应过来，冒险者的头深深地垂了下去，揪着一个被角的手指有些不安份地绞着布料，这让他似乎明白了什么，迟疑着凑了过去，张开手臂把她圈入了怀里，“…真拿你没办法，是想要这样吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
尽管无法真正地触碰到，但她似乎确实感受到了对方带给她的体温。  
“……谢谢，阿尔伯特。”  
“这没什么啦，只是这种程度的话…多少都可以马上给你……诶？”  
“……呼……”  
“……不会吧，这种状态下就能睡着的吗？”  
“………”  
“……好吧，晚安。”  
  
在击败了最后一个灵光卫后，冒险者再也无法承载体内的光之力，她被迫停止了行动，回到悬挂公馆修养了好一阵子。  
同伴们对她现下的状况束手无策，想尽一切办法也只能稍微延缓光之力的蔓延，她的身体不可避免地日渐衰弱，甚至连日常的活动都很难维持下去。  
这个样子实在是太过难堪，她拒绝任何人来探望她，包括阿尔伯特。  
爱梅特赛尔克大概是对她的表现彻底失望了，之后也没再在深夜造访过她的房间，两人间私下的交集看上去到此为止，这倒也不是什么让人意外的事。  
“呕………”  
刚刚从床上爬下来的冒险者又一次跌坐在了地上，吐着像是水晶的东西，她不知道自己的体内已经变成什么样子了，或许只剩下表面才勉强能算是个人类吧。  
也难怪他看向自己的表情充满了厌恶。  
可是……一定要做个了结才行……  
冒险者努力想要站起来，可是手脚却越来越不听使唤，视线也跟着变得模糊起来，她咬着嘴唇试图让自己更加清醒些，她总觉得如果就此睡过去的话，就再也无法醒来了。  
“爱梅特赛尔克………”  
她呢喃着吐出了这个名字。  
然后觉得在最后一刻依然念着敌人名字的自己有点可笑，默默地闭了嘴。  
“你不来找我，却在这里偷偷叫我的名字，到底是想不想让我听见啊？”  
就在仅存的意识也即将消失的时候，她被一个男人抱了起来，用完全称不上是温和的动作丢回到了床上。  
“我还在想你怎么不来找我，结果却是这么一副狼狈的样子……啧，残缺的灵魂果然无法让人期待。”  
“唔……别……走……”冒险者捉住了男人正准备抽回的手掌，几乎是无意识地把脸贴了上去轻蹭着，“很……舒服……”  
“……这是你的身体在渴求我的暗之力吗？”爱梅特赛尔克俯下身，把另一只手也覆了上去，“那就向我求救吧，只要你开口，我就会给你获救的机会。”  
“哈……啊……”冒险者的目光有些涣散，已经无法切实看清对方的样貌，甚至无法说出完整的句子，她的嘴唇微张着，散发着水晶光芒的液体顺着嘴角流到了男人的手掌上，“…别……走……”  
“那，你想怎么样？想获得救赎吗？还是像这样……从内而外变成彻头彻尾的怪物？”男人把手指送入了她的嘴里，随意地翻搅着她的舌头，更多口水不受控制地流了出来，少女无意识地含住了指尖吮吸起来，像是讨好一般地用湿软的舌头仔细地在指缝上扫过。  
“啧，没力气回答吗？麻烦死了……”爱梅特赛尔克抱怨着，也跟着上了床，“早说过只要你问的话，无论什么都会告诉你的……可你根本就……算了，这是你…你们的，最后一次机会了。”  
  
“哈啊……！等……又要……别………”冒险者蜷在爱梅特赛尔克的怀中不住地颤抖着，随着深入体内的两根手指狠狠地搅弄了几下，尖叫着喷出了一股爱液，那床单早已湿了一大片，显然去了不止一次，“休息……一下……嗯嗯……！”  
“再吵我就把你永远扔到终年不见天日的海底。”爱梅特赛尔克曲起手指强行扩张着刚刚高潮过还在一缩一缩的穴肉，“不过我在那边给你留了一个惊喜，我想你会喜欢的——恢复意识了？”  
见她没有回答，男人又催促性质的去拨弄着她完全充血暴露出来的阴核，在外部的刺激下，敏感的内壁再次收紧，少女把头埋入男人的胸口轻蹭着，不住地发出低吟，他已经对她的身体十分熟悉了，总是能恰到好处地让她变得舒服起来，而她却显得有些心不在焉。  
“那个男人今天不在，我…上次没想过你会那么在意？”  
在提到其他人的时候，少女的身体明显紧绷了起来，小穴也跟着夹紧了，这让他着实有些不满，干脆地退出了手指，把她从怀里拖了出来。  
“怎么…可能不会在意…”冒险者在一瞬间慌了神，她以为男人又要像是往常一样离开了，然而只是现在这种程度远远不够，泛滥的光之力很快会再次吞噬她的。  
“…你们这些残缺的存在在做这种事的时候，会在意阳台上是否摆了一束花吗？”  
“这……”  
“就算你用那种表情看着我，我也是无法理解的……我不清楚你们之间的关系，但那本来也与我无关不是吗？”爱梅特赛尔克结束了这个话题，“那么，我差不多该离开了。”  
他像往常一样起了身，在准备离开的时候又被冒险者握住了手，这让他有些诧异地看着她，就这么被拉着再次压在了她身上。  
他明白她的意思。  
“……我的英雄大人啊，我想我已经给予你不少计划外的东西了，残缺品都是这样贪得无厌的吗？”  
冒险者在一瞬间红了脸，她下意识地想扭过头去，却又生生止住了动作，只是显得有些笨拙地凑近了眼前的男人，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
过了许久之后，男人终于微张了嘴唇，这大概是一种默许，在她短暂的试探过后，他反客为主按住了她的脑后，不断加深着这个吻。  
“如果你坚持按照你们的礼节来…我想我也不介意…”爱梅特赛尔克轻咬了一下少女的嘴唇，再次吻了上去，他的舌尖探入了对方的口腔，在上颚的敏感处轻巧地刮蹭着，随即又和她的舌头纠缠到了一起，吻到她难以呼吸开始微微挣扎的时候才放过了她。  
“哈啊……那么你也知道……做这种事…意味着什么吧…嗯……！”  
胸前的柔软被男人握在了手中肆意揉捏着，爱梅特赛尔克顺着她的脖子一路舔舐了下去，最终停留在了已经挺立起来的乳尖上，他用舌头按压拨弄着小小的乳尖，引得身下的少女颤抖不已。  
“我当然知道…”他托起了她的后背，让她被迫挺起了胸，他把头埋入少女的胸前，发出沉闷的声音，“我怎么可能不知道，不过既然是英雄大人的邀请，想必也并非真的是那个意思吧？”  
“你现在需要我，仅此而已。”爱梅特赛尔克撑起身体，打了个响指。  
少女的上半张脸被什么东西覆盖住了，这让她再也没法看见东西，那大概是一张面具，和所有无影脸上的都差不多。  
由于目不能视，身体的其他感官变得更加敏感，她听到了布料窸窸窣窣的声音，等爱梅特赛尔克再度抱住了她的时候，男人稍高的体温已经不再是隔着衣服而是直接传到了她身上。  
“……会看不到……嗯……！”  
她的乳房再一次被握住了，一侧的乳尖也被含入了口中，她能清楚地感觉到男人的舌头和牙齿是在怎样折磨那一颗小小的红果，另一边则是被指腹摩擦着，她扭动着身体想要逃开，又被死死地压回原位，迎接她的是加重的刺激，虽然她看不见，但乳肉上一定已经留下了作为惩罚的指痕。  
“只是容器而已，有什么好看的。”爱梅特赛尔克嘀咕了一句，他轮番把两边的乳尖含入口中不停吸咬着，直到身下的少女彻底软了下去，连挣扎的力气都没有了，这才分开了她的大腿，炽热的阴茎抵上了穴口。  
经过了充分扩张和润滑的穴肉已经变得十分柔软，穴口微张着，在被蹭过的时候迫不及待地吮吸了上去，男人没有急着进入，只是在窄缝中来回磨蹭着，又有意地擦过阴核，让她的穴口跟着一缩一缩地，吐出了更多的爱液。  
这实在是太折磨人了，冒险者这么想着，她看不到男人的表情，但男人似乎从始至终就喜欢这样折磨她，然而就在她想要开口表达不满的时候，男人终于挺身进入了她。  
“哈啊……！慢……点……”由于是第一次切实地被直接插入，疼痛自然也是免不了的，在还没有被完全进入的时候，她的眼角就已经渗出了泪水，伸手去推拒着男人的小腹，“里面……好胀……难受……嗯……！”  
“只是这种程度而已？”爱梅特赛尔克没有理会那几乎可以忽略不计的挣扎，向两边分开了她的大腿，缓慢地深入了进去，轻易就抵入了深处的尽头，与手指的感觉完全不同，整个小穴都被撑开填满了，胀胀的感觉绝对说不上是舒服，男人显然还是游刃有余的样子，如果全部插入进来的话……  
对方没有给她太多思考的时间就开始了小幅度的抽插，倒也是在用相对温柔的动作给她慢慢适应的时间，深处的软肉被不停的摩擦着，整个内壁不由自主地越收越紧，死死地绞住了深入进来的阴茎。  
“……哈啊……先……别动……等一下……嗯嗯……都说了先…等…嗯啊……！”她断断续续地说不出完整的句子，男人擅自加快了抽插的速度和幅度，每次退出去的时候都会把穴肉带得外翻开来，再狠狠地插入进去，“嗯……慢点……别一开始就……哈啊……好深……嗯……！”  
阴茎在毫无预兆的情况下完全插入了进来，撞在了深处的软肉上，前端抵在宫口附近研磨起来，又尝试着向里面顶去，她被顶弄得彻底软了腰，整个身体剧烈地颤抖着，双腿也不受控制地想要合拢，又被强行打开，本来想要推开对方的双手不知道在什么时候已经环在了他的肩膀上，手掌又像是怕抓伤他一般紧紧地握成了拳头。  
“……哈啊……不行……不行不行不行……别一直……弄那里……嗯……已经要……哈啊……！”少女发出一声短促的尖叫，整个身体不受控制地痉挛了起来被送上了高潮，深处喷出的一股爱液尽数浇在了还在体内不停抽插的阴茎上，连深处都变得湿滑无比，变成了让男人的更加方便深入的帮凶，“别再……哈啊……”  
少女带着哭腔垦求男人对自己稍微温柔一些，身下的小嘴却像是不满足一样 流着口水拼命向里收缩着发出邀请，想要被更加过分的对待，爱梅特赛尔克抽出了阴茎，一手把少女抱了起来搂进怀里，顺势玩弄着她的乳房，另一只手拉开她一边的大腿从她后面再次进入了她，快速地挺动腰部进出着她的身体，少女抽泣着在他怀里拼命蜷起身体，却怎么也躲不开肉棒的侵犯，刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，偏偏对方又对她的弱点了弱指掌，根本没有放过她的打算。  
“哈啊……放我……休息一下……嗯嗯……会…坏掉………别……啊啊………！”  
男人大概是玩够了她的乳房，手掌顺着她的小腹滑了下去，她的手有些无力地搭在了他的手腕上想要拒绝，却完全使不上什么力气，男人的手指近乎是毫无阻碍地再次按上了她的阴核拨弄起来。  
“坏掉的话，就带走你。”他低下头在她耳边这么说着，少女覆在脸上的面具让他想起了某些往事，红色的印纹再次出现，有些发狠地一次次贯穿着她的身体。  
“哈啊……轻……点………呜……别……这样……嗯………！”少女的眼泪不受控制地掉了下来，抽泣着接纳了他，她偏过头，有些冰冷的面具蹭着他的颈侧，发出的声音已经说不上是愉悦还是痛苦，或许两者兼有，“哈啊……真的会……嗯……又在……别……呀………！”  
看着沉浸在情欲中的少女，爱梅特赛尔克无声地叹了口气。  
不管再说什么……也不可能再想起来了吧，在他不小心睡过去的日子里，她已经完完全全地属于了这个世界。  
就算把她搞坏，毁掉，弄得破破烂烂的……也无济于事了吧。  
爱梅特赛尔克闭上了眼睛，在她的嘴唇上落下了一个亲吻。  
之后房间内就只剩下了女性的喘息，呻吟和哭泣声，那呻吟声由高到低，又变得有些沙哑，在不知道被满足了多少次后，甚至连声音都发不出来了，直到最后的最后，男人终于有些想要结束的意思，或者说是终于累了，在短暂的冲刺过后射入了少女的体内。  
这样应该已经足够了，大概可以坚持到她下次见到他吧……  
他小心地把少女放回了床上，随即又想起了什么。  
“……你现在的名字是什么？”  
“………”  
她的声音很小，但他还是听清了。  
“……我记下了，那么，我的名字是——”  
他伏在她耳边说了一个名字，这次却没能得到回应。  
“什么啊，英雄大人已经睡着了？”  
“不过总有一天你会知道我的名字吧…”  
“夜之民的真名，可是不会轻易透露给他人的。”  
“希望下次见面的时候你可以用真名呼唤我…就像以前那样…”  
“——我说，你真的不打算不跟我走吗？明明只要伸出手就可以了，明明只要问我就可以了？”  
“……算了，真是麻烦啊，我什么时候变得这么啰嗦了？”  
“早知道要是能多睡上那么一会就好了……起码那个时候要面对的，就不是现在这个你了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克取走了覆在冒险者脸上的面具，发现她的脸上依然挂着未干的泪迹，他迟疑着伸出手去，在接触到之前又收回了手。  
“……真是难看的样子啊，残缺的灵魂也好，不完整的生命也罢……全部都……”  
他又在原地怔愣了一会，最终离开了房间。  
  
最后。  
她终于知道了他的真名，亦或是早就知道了。  
可是无论再怎么呼喊，也不会有人会给予她回应了。  
  
  



End file.
